princess don't run away with pirates
by of starlight
Summary: 'she ripped his heart out of his chest often times throughout their multiple escapades, he didn't need to give her any extra chances to do so. as much as he wanted to believe his own words, he knew, princesses didn't runaway with pirates.' ; aurorahook.


**entitled;** princesses don't run away with pirates  
><strong>summary;<strong> she ripped his heart out of his chest often times throughout their multiple escapades, he didn't need to give her any extra chances to do so. as much as he wanted to believe his own words, he knew, princesses didn't runaway with pirates.  
><strong>rating;<strong> m  
><strong>disclaimer;<strong> clearly, i own nothing. if i did, chances are it would be one giant polyamorous fuckfest.  
><strong>word count;<strong> 2,919  
><strong>notes;<strong> so this happened. what's not to like about masquerade smut?  
><strong>dedication;<strong> hollie. evil, graphic goddess hollie.

* * *

><p><strong>princesses don't run away with pirates<strong>

**.**

These things had become quite common since they'd all returned to the Enchanted Forest; dances, balls, festivities of all kinds were of no surprise now that the Kingdoms were at peace. No Evil Queen, no Wicked Witch, no troubles for once in what seemed like a very long time.

Aurora was surrounded by her friends, her family-Phillip on her arm, making her stomach flutter with his smiles, sending that all too familiar warmth coursing through her system. That feeling of safety, of comfort he always seemed to give her. So, why did it seem like something was missing?

Or perhaps, someone?

"Something wrong, 'Rora?"

She squashed the thought so quickly, almost as if Phillip could see her very thoughts as they appeared in her mind and offered him the faintest of smiles. "Not a thing."

There was a part of her that was truly saddened by the fact that he took her words to heart, responded with a heartwarming smile and a nod before leading her to the dance floor, coaxing her into some waltz or other. Not that she didn't love dancing with Phillip-she loved Phillip, she would always love Phillip, but her mind, her heart-they were elsewhere at the moment, and the guilt she felt was more than anyone could possibly understand, she was sure.

She had lifted a finger to push her masque up when she spotted him; the leather had been switched up for a deep burgandy coat, and his face was half covered by an intricately designed masque that resembled some kind of demon or devil-_how fitting_, she thought, pursing her lips and mentally scolding the pirate for daring to show his face here.

She was just about to start thinking up excuses to pull away from Phillip, when Snow came to her rescue (unintentionally, though, she's sure; she knows more than anyone how much the Queen disapproved of the pirate) and asked to steal Phillip for a quick dance while Charming was dancing with their daughter.

Once she was positive that their attention was focused on anything that wasn't her or where she was headed, she gathered her skirts and snaked her way through the crowds towards him, hating that the smirk on his lips let her know that he knew exactly who she was, and why she was headed in his direction.

"If it isn't the lovely princess—-Or is it queen already? You'll have to pardon me there, I've been at sea since we've gotten back." The snark in his voice was enough to make her want to smack him, but the last thing she wanted to do was draw any attention in their direction.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, fingers curling and uncurling in the silky fabric of her skirts.

"Well, now, that's just rude, your grace." He chided, lips curling down in a disapproving frown as he shook his head at her.

"Quit playing games, Hook," she seethed, taking a step closer to him, something that he didn't miss at all.

The faintest of smirks slid onto his lips once more and he took a step toward her in return, "But our games have always been quite fun, '_Rora_, or did you forget already?"

Her cheeks flushed, a lovely rouge seeping to the surface of her cream colored skin and she has to fight the urge to reach out and slap his stupid smirk right off of his face.

"You need to _leave_." She truly didn't want him to, and perhaps that's what upset her more than anything else, but she knew if she couldn't talk him into leaving, things would not end well. Particularly if Snow realized he'd crashed the festivities.

"Ah, I don't think so." He answered simply, with a small shake of the head as he took another step closer to her. "At least, not until I get a dance with her Majesty."

She wanted to hide her surprise, but she was too slow to mask the reaction, and she was forced to watch the satisfaction flicker across his features as he held his hand out to her. "You're mad."

"Come now, you can't be so cruel as to deny me this tiny pleasure." He murmured, coming even closer. She should have stepped away, kept enough distance between them to help her keep her sanity but she was slightly distracted by his stubborn determination to get a dance from her. "Or would you like to attract more attention our way, seeing as we're simply standing here, in the middle of a ballroom full of people dancing?"

She took his hand without further hesitation; if there was one thing she desperately wanted to avoid, it was Phillip catching sight of them and make his way over. He'd discover the pirate and she'd no idea what Hook was willing to let slip in front of him.

Still, she regretted giving in.

He laced his fingers through hers and pulled her closer-too close for her to even consider thinking clearly in his presence. His hooked hand-which was actually rather well hidden, now that she focused a bit more on him, and a little less on getting him out of there-slid around her, bringing her all the more closer to him as the curve of the hook pressed into the small of her back.

She could smell him much better now, his scent taking over her senses ; the smell of rum and the ocean that always seemed to cling to him, no matter how long he would go without being at sea. It seemed to wrap itself around her like a too familiar blanket, so much so that she didn't even realize that he'd begun to lead her into a slow dance, steady and in time with the music that seemed to slip in through one ear and right out the other.

"Why'd you come back here?" She murmured, trying to keep something of a level head, and not wanting to let him think she'd had any plans of letting his sudden reappearance go without a proper explanation.

A dark brow lifted and he pressed her closer, so as they danced he was able to speak soft words directly into her ear, "Did it ever occur to you that perhaps I simply came to steal you away?"

Her heart jumped erratically in her chest, and she knew the logical thing would have been to pull away. To get as physically far away from him as possible, but she found her fingers tightening their grasp on his hand as she let his words linger between them for the smallest of moments.

"You're out of your mind." She finally breathed out, voice barely audible, but she knew he would hear her. "What makes you think I would ever leave Phillip, leave my _kingdom _for you?"

She desperately hoped she sounded as convincing to him, as she did to herself.

"Because I know you." He muttered, and she wanted to laugh, but his hold on her tightened and he continued, "I know those not-so-innocent desires you carry like a heavy weight in your chest. The longing for freedom, for something greater than sitting on a golden throne beside your precious prince for the rest of your life. I know you would make a hell of a queen, but you will never truly feel like one with him by your side."

"And I would with _you_?" She snapped, before she could help herself. She hated how he was speaking about Phillip, but even more so, she hated the way a shiver ran up her spine when she thought about it-a pirate king, a pirate _queen_. She'd been on his ship before, had a taste of that life, that freedom and he was waving it in front of her, offering it to her and she'd be damned if she said she wasn't horribly tempted to take him up on it.

"You know you would, I don't need to answer that for you." He pulled back a bit, catching her eyes as they glided across the dance floor. "You can see it, you can practically taste it-your freedom. Taste the possibilities of a life out at sea, no prince, no kingdom in ruins."

Suddenly, she realized that he'd slowly been leading her further away from her friends, from Phillip. His hook was pressing harder into the small of her back, finally, _shamelessly_, pulling her up against them, leaving no space in between as he leaned forward again, his hot breath tickling her ear as he spoke. "You'd be a Queen on my ship, and I would take you every night, worshipping every single inch of you until you're left with no doubts that you are nothing less than that."

Her nails dug into the back of his hand, and her breathing grew ragged despite her efforts to keep the fire his words ignited within her at bay.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He pressed on, "To have me touch, taste every single inch of you? To have me cater to you completely, until you're writhing and coming completely undone underneath me?"

"_Hook_-" She gasped, but she couldn't bring herself to scold him for the vulgaraties that were leave his lips, couldn't bring herself to protest or deny, not when he moved to meet her gaze once more. She had no doubt her would see the desire in her eyes, plain as day. See the heat and the want just as clearly as she can see the lust clouding his darkening gaze.

They were closer to the entrane to the ballroom now, and it was almost too easy to slip away so secretly, to let him lead her down the halls, passing door after door in haste until he found himself satisfied with a hidden little archway and he pressed her up against the stone wall, lips crashing down on hers without any further delay.

She knew it was wrong, knew that she would go back to Phillip, despite it all and lie to his face about it all because as much as she longed for it, as much as she craved it, she was a princess and princesses didn't runaway with pirates.

Still, there was no hesitation.

Her hands came up to curl around the back of his neck, fingers digging into whatever they could grasp as she moved her mouth against his, hard and fast, teeth clashing in her haste to taste as much of him as she could in that little time, not caring that the violent actions brought her masque and his to a precarious dangle from one ear. Agile fingers worked through the skirts of her gown as they tasted each other, lifting until he could feel the heat in between her legs, even through her undergarments. Impatiently, he brought his hook underneath, tearing right through the fabric and making her gasp.

Whatever fabric clung to her thighs, he did not seem to care. His fingers slid underneath her skirts and delved between her legs, teasing the wet folds as he broke their heated kiss. Lips trailed along her jawline, down her neck, biting and sucking, wanting desperately to mark her as his for all to see, but knowing she would never let him come to her again if he did. So, instead he brought his hook up to the low neckline of her gown and tugged it low enough that it exposed her breasts. The tight fabric kept her from moving her arms to much now that he'd pulled it down, but it was that or tear her gown and get an earful about how she had to explain it to her stupid prince.

Rage burned through him at the thought of him, and he bent down, not caring that his own masque was sliding lower on the bridge of his nose as he closed his lips around her left breast. He licked and bit, not caring if he marked her there-he knew that she would keep Phillip at bay if he marked her in any of those hidden places. It gave him a sick sort of satisfaction knowing that she would refuse to let him bed her because of him. It let him believe that she was his, truly his, while those marks, those bruises lingered on her body.

She let out a whimper when he bit down harder, and he took that moment of surprise to push two fingers into her, curling and stroking the slick walls as he switched to her right breast, biting hard enough to leave marks all over her chest and both her breasts.

He took note, however, of the way she seemed so determined to keep quiet, despite the fact that the music was loud enough to cover any screams, and they were far deep into the palaces many tunnels that he was positive no one would find them.

He wanted her to scream. To cry out his name until she could no longer form coherent thoughts or words.

Letting out a soft growl, he pulled his fingers from her, ignoring the cry that left her lips as he spun her around, pressing her up against the wall with his hook while he undid the laces of his trousers. Pushing past her skirts, he lined himself up with her entrance and leaned forward to press of soft kiss to the back of her neck before he slammed into her, pulling a cry from her lips.

"I want to hear you scream, Aurora."

Shivers crawled up her spine, traveling through her system out the sound of her name on his lips; he rarely seemed to use her full name, often time teasing Phillip's nickname for her, or resorting to one of his own, fairly predictable terms of endearment.

Only in times like this did he ever say her name, almost as if it were some kind of curse, some kind of poison on his lips. Anger, rage, desire, lust-it all lingered, making her wonder if he sometimes hated her in these moments.

But then he moved, and all thoughts were lost.

He slammed into her hard, thrusts going deeper and deeper each time, pulling the most lewd sounds from her lips, sounds that never seemed to be enough for him so he pressed harder, growling into her ear until she cried out, moaning and whimpering as the friction of her bare breasts rubbing against the stone wall sent shocks of pleasure to accompany his relentless pace.

Fingers dug into her hips, pulling her against his with every thrust, the sound of flesh against flesh driving her that much closer to the edge, and his lips and teeth dragging along the back of her neck didn't help keep her from that release. If anything, it drove her to it, thrust after thrust, his own grunts and groans letting her know that he was, no doubt, close to his own release. Heat pooled in her belly, and from one moment to the next, she was screaming.

His name left her lips in a loud, breathless moan and she felt all the energy fly from her as he continued his relentless pace a bit longer, his thrusts finally staggering as his own release hit him hard and fast. He slumped against her, forehead pressing against the cool wall above her own head.

Eyes fell shut as he caught his breath, his arms snaking around her waist and pulling her back to him. A small his left their lips in unison, the fact that he was still nestled inside her was not lost on them, both being incredibly sensitive to the other. Still, he pulled her to him, refusing to let her go until he littered her shoulder and neck with kisses.

He hadn't the faintest clue when he would see her again, so he allowed himself this moment of softness, burying his face in the crook of her neck before he eased himself out of her and laced up his trousers. Not entirely sure he wanted to face her just yet, he let his gaze drop, catching sight of their masques on the ground, looking oddly fitting just lying their together-an angel and a devil.

A small scowl slipped onto his face as he bent down and picked them up, glancing up at her as she finally managed to straighten up her gown. Letting her fix her hair as best as she could, he waited before he placed the white masque back in place, fingers lingering for longer than the should have before he put his own masque back in place.

"Best head back to you ball now, Princess." He breathed out, an empty smirk slipping onto his lips.

She looked like she might argue, like perhaps she was really going to tell him to stay away for good this time, but she simply cleared her throat and nodded.

A part of him hated her for it.

For going back, for not telling him to stay away, for wanting him, and for only briefly letting him have her.

"One day, I will steal you away for good, Aurora." He told her, expression all too serious, but hidden behind his mask. He didn't linger to hear her object, or scold, or look surprised. She ripped his heart out of his chest often times throughout their multiple escapades, he didn't need to give her any extra chances to do so.

As much as he wanted to believe his own words, he knew, princesses didn't runaway with pirates.

**end.**


End file.
